


Meteoritos de humedad

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El estrés y disgusto era palpable, así como las motas de polvo de las fresas o las pepitas en ciertas mejillas. Pero debía aguantar y pensar que ni unos meteoritos de humedad podrían con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteoritos de humedad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/gifts).



> ¡Felicidades Gibrylnechi, espero que te guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

El olor a humedad era aún palpable en el ambiente y probablemente seguiría ahí unos días más. Al menos las telarañas ya no poblaban las esquinas. Aunque todo era algo normal en un apartamento que llevaba cerrado cerca de un año.

Yamaguchi terminaba de enchufar la televisión y el DVD tras el mueble del salón mientras escuchaba a Tsukishima colocar la vajilla en la pequeña y estrecha cocina de la vivienda. Tadashi se había preguntado cómo podrían cocinar o simplemente estar los dos en la cocina si esta era tan estrecha que apenas cabían. Pero mientras pudieran hacer de comer era suficiente.

Se habían mudado tres días atrás y aunque el primer día habían dormido en el suelo en unos futones viejos de sus padres, ya necesitaban amueblar el piso de forma adecuada. Los otros dos días habían sobrevivido con un sofá en el que descansar mientras limpiaban y una cama en la que dormir más cómodos.

El piso era barato, pequeño y viejo. La casera estaba más sorda de lo que pudieron imaginar y los vecinos que habitaban las otras viviendas del pequeño edificio eran ruidosos. Con las ventanas abiertas no sólo entraba el aire sino también los ruidos de la calle escondida, pero transitada, de Tokio. El edificio tenía solo dos plantas y cuatro viviendas por planta; ellos vivían en la segunda. En la última vivienda de ese pasillo. Solo necesitaron la primera noche para ser conscientes de que a su derecha había una familia con un bebé. Probablemente una madre o padre divorciado ya que esa vivienda no era la más adecuada ni espaciosa para tener niños. Abajo vivía otro universitario pero de esos que ven más cervezas que libros y su música se escuchaba en todo el edificio. Se viera como se viera era un cúmulo de circunstancias no agradables para comenzar a vivir y Tadashi lo sabía cada vez que veía a Kei rodar los ojos, suspirar e incluso quitarse las gafas y masajearse el puente de la nariz. Sin embargo no había pronunciado ni una queja.

Hacía solo unos meses atrás que la idea de marcharse de Miyagi había germinado en ellos. Ambos asistían a una universidad local de su ciudad y no les iba mal. Sin embargo empezaban a estar aburridos de su día a día, se la misma ciudad y la misma dinámica. Querían moverse un poco de su nido particular e irse a Tokio a vivir sonó tan bien como la bocina del camión de los helados en una tarde de agosto. Quizás lo normal hubiera sido irse antes de empezar la universidad no cuando les quedaba un año para acabar el grado pero en ese momento no lo necesitaron. Pero ahora la necesidad de volar un poco más lejos era demasiada.

Los padres de ambos estuvieron de acuerdo pese a que la madre de Tadashi se negó en un principio. Tadashi era adulto pero para ella siempre seria su pequeño niño y verlo irse le dolía demasiado. Aún cuando él le había prometido llamarla cada día y visitarla en cuanto pudiera. Kei también le aseguró que la visitarían seguido y entre lágrimas la mujer aceptó. En el caso de Kei había sido más sencillo. Akiteru también vivía por su cuenta así que en casa de los Tsukishima veían la situación de un modo más corriente. Lo que no hacía que diera menos pena ver a su hijo irse a otra ciudad.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo cara que era la vida en Tokio, así que con todo su pesar tuvieron que elegir un piso barato que al final les daría más problemas que otra cosa. Al menos era mejor que nada.

Kei llegó al salón donde Tadashi sintonizaba los canales de la tele, con la luz encendida a pleno día.

—Nii-san dice que vendrá mañana por la tarde a arreglar la persiana —comentó Kei mientras miraba con disgusto la ventana, era culpa de esa persiana rota que el salón estuviera a oscuras hasta de día. Al menos solo pasaba en esa sala.

—Me sienta mal que Akiteru-nii venga desde Miyagi —comentó Tadashi mientras Kei se sentaba a su lado y miraba la televisión mientras los canales aparecían—. Sé que también quiere ver el piso y visitarnos, pero aún así.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su móvil y ponía un gesto de hastío. Cierto búho y gato pesados le consumían la batería con mensajes, a veces, de la madurez de un niño de primaria.

—En realidad es una excusa. Quiere ver si la humedad del piso no nos matará. Ya le insistí en que no viniera. Si no fuera por la persiana habría pospuesto su primera visita un poco más —dijo tras dejar el móvil a un lado.

Tadashi le sonrió con comprensión como diciéndole «No pasa nada». La relación entre Akiteru y Kei era ahora algo mejor, pero Kei seguía siendo un poco especial y tampoco quería molestar a su hermano.

—Espera, ¿mañana no ibas a reunirte con Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san?

—Sí, porque son unos pesados. Pero será por la mañana, nii-san vendrá por la tarde. ¿Has terminado de ordenar tu cuarto?

Pese a que ambos sabían que la mayoría de veces daría igual el cuarto y dormirían juntos, habían elegido cada uno una habitación para sus propias pertenencias y para tener su propio espacio individual.

—Sí, tú también, ¿verdad Tsukki? Voy a verlo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Tsukishima se levantó y echo a andar hacia la habitación de Tsukki. Los canales seguirían sintonizándose solos. Kei fue detrás dejando el móvil en el sofá. No le importaban los mensajes, ya los leería después. Llegó a su habitación donde Tadashi observaba reconociendo prácticamente todo. Se tumbó en la cama quitándose las gafas y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos.

El olor a pintura se mezclaba con el de humedad haciendo que el ambiente tuviera un extraño y pesado olor. Pero si había que elegir, Kei prefería el olor de la pintura blanca que el primer día había extendido sobre sus paredes, antes que el olor a humedad.

—En la pared del cuarto de baño hay una mancha de humedad increíble. Y creo que hay una tubería atascada.

Yamaguchi siguió observando mientras fruncía los labios. Sabía que su novio estaba agobiado con la gran cantidad de problemas que tenía el apartamento, pero no podían permitirse nada mejor en ese momento.

—Ya veremos cómo arreglarlo —pronunció con simpleza, porque darle mayor relevancia solo lo empeoraría.

—Tienes alergia a la humedad, lo vas a pasar mal en invierno —replicó Tsukishima sin sonar enfadado por la poca importancia que al parecer Yamaguchi le daba al asunto. En parte entendía que su novio tratara de tomárselo de forma más positiva pero era demasiado.

—Me las apañare, también tengo medicación —respondió Tadashi mientras miraba una foto en el escritorio de su pareja. En la foto Tsukki salía con una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa, a su lado Tadashi sonreía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Akiteru abrazaba a ambos por detrás. En las manos de Kei había un balón de vóley y en la parte de atrás aún podía verse el marcador indicando su victoria. La chancha relucía.

—Eres demasiado positivo. No pasa nada porque reconozcas que también te molesta el estado del piso.

—Me molesta, pero mientras podamos vivir me vale, además ya te quejas tú —contestó con algo de sorna Tadashi. Kei dejo escapar un sonido que no llegaba a ser una risa pero denotaba diversión.

El cuarto de Tsukki estaba soleado. Toda la luz que la persiana rota del salón le negaba a dicha sala parecía entrar en el cuarto del rubio. Las motas de polvo se veían flotando a contra luz como pequeños puntos casi inmovilizados en el aire. Kei las observaba tras haberse puesto de nuevo las gafas. A veces no podía evitar pensar que sentía una extraña atracción hacia las cosas moteadas. Las partículas de polvo en el aire, las pepitas de las fresas, las pecas de Tadashi.

—¡Eh, recuerdo estos juguetes! —Exclamó Tadashi mientras alargaba su brazo para coger unas figuras de dinosaurios del estante más alto en la pared de la habitación. Estante que al parecer Tsukki había colocado por su cuenta. Por suerte Tadashi era alto—. Me encantaba este.

Le enseñó el dinosaurio que agarraba a Tsukki mientras este se sentaba en la cama a observar como su novio parecía atacado por la nostalgia, por unas viejas figuras de acción de dinosaurios que usaban para jugar cuando aún ni estaban en secundaria.

—El Estegosaurio, sí, era tu preferido. Aunque el Paquicefalosaurio también te gustaba.

—Sí, en esa época me sabía los nombres de escucharte y ver documentales contigo. Ahora ya no los recuerdo.

Tadashi se giró y bajo los demás observándolos con atención. No pudo contener la risa al encontrar uno que recordaba especialmente bien. El recuerdo era de un día, en la época donde Akiteru estaba en el instituto y estaba cocinando algo casero como regalo de vuelta para el Día Blanco. Kei y él no entendían por qué Akiteru estaba tan nervioso y emocionado pero estaban en la cocina según ellos ayudando, aunque solo le daban más tarea. Sin saber cómo uno de los dinosaurios acabo cerca de la vitrocerámica y cuando empezaron a oler a plástico quemado —con su consecuente olor desagradable—, se asustaron. Tadashi se echó a llorar pensando que se quemaba la casa, Kei miraba a su hermano mayor esperando que tuviera la solución y Akiteru corría hacia el dinosaurio. Cuando metió la pata en el agua esta estaba derretida, el Ornitomimo nunca pudo volverse a quedarse de pie por sí mismo. Akiteru compró a los niños con dulces para que no contaran lo ocurrido o sus padres le regañarían por descuidado.

Kei pegó su cuerpo al de Tadashi por la espalda y pasó sus brazos hacia delante para coger también las figuras. Tadashi ni se inmutó puesto que había escuchado sus pasos.

—Yo siempre elegía este cuando jugábamos a que se enfrentaban.

—Y yo siempre elegía el Tiranosaurio Rex y te ganaba —acotó Kei dejando caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de Tadashi. Los mechones de pelo del castaño le llegaban a la parte de las patillas de sus gafas haciéndole cosquillas. Tadashi puso un puchero.

—Que malo eras. Siempre me ganabas con el T-rex pero ni era tu favorito —pronunció Yamaguchi mientras cogía el que sí era y sería siempre el dinosaurio favorito de su novio.

—También te ganaría ahora si jugáramos —dijo Tsukki quitándole de las manos a Tadashi su Pterodáctilo favorito, después señalo el de la pata quemada—. Nunca volvió a quedarse de pie.

Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza divertido y se giró sobre sí mismo, quedando entre Tsukishima y el escritorio de este. Puso una mano en el pecho de Kei mientras este le observaba con tranquilidad, como reteniendo cada movimiento en su memoria. Tadashi sonrío y Kei le dio un beso en los labios sin ocultar que le había contagiado esa sonrisa que tanta tranquilidad y confianza le aportaba.

—Ellos necesitaron un meteorito para extinguirse, no me voy a morir por un poco de humedad —aseguró Tadashi sin dejar de sonreír dándole otro beso a Tsukki quien dejó escapar un «Eso espero».

—Has dicho que tu habitación también estaba ya ordenada, ¿no? Voy a verla.

Yamaguchi frunció las cejas y se mordió el labio. Luego escapó del lugar que estaba, agarró la mano de su novio y tiró de ella para volver al salón.

—Sí, claro. Pero después, ahora vamos a ver la tele —Porque Kei no necesitaba saber que la persiana de su habitación estaba tan o más rota que la del salón, ya bastante agobiado por el resto de imperfecciones estaba. Akiteru tendría que arreglar dos en vez de una—. ¿ _Jurassic Park_?

—Solo si hacemos maratón y vemos la trilogía —respondió Kei cuando ya iban por el pasillo.

—Vale Tsukki, ¿y palomitas? Claro, si el microondas funciona.

—Pues no, ese enchufe está roto, hay que cambiarlo —contesto Kei con clara molestia en la cara.

—¿Helado de fresa?

—Eso sí. A no ser que el congelador se haya descongelado.

Tadashi fue a la cocina mientras que Kei se iba al salón y limpiaba bien sus gafas para no perderse ni un segundo de esas películas que ya se sabía de memoria.

Mientras Yamaguchi cogía la gran tarrina de helado de fresa y dos cucharas, reflexionó en algo que le molestaría más que una persiana rota a su novio, más que la humedad y más que el microondas fuera de combate. Chistó con la lengua y salió de la cocina con el helado y las cucharas. Tsukishima le esperaba en el sofá con una leve, casi invisible, expresión de ilusión. Tadashi se sintió peor antes de hablar.

—Tsukki, los DVD’s de _Jurassic Park_ están en Miyagi.

El aludido levantó una ceja y puso una mueca de disgusto mientras suspiraba.

—Es igual, hagamos zapping —acotó mientras Yamaguchi llegaba a su lado y abría la tarrina de helado.

—Existen los videoclubs —Tadashi le pasó una cuchara a su novio mientras este le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros.

Y Kei empezó a comer sin responder. No tenía ganas de salir y estaba amargado con todo ese día. Solo quería un rato de tranquilidad con Tadashi aunque no pudiera ver su trilogía favorita. Al menos el helado estaba bien frío.

Esa noche descansaría cuerpo y mente y al día siguiente lidiaría con dos senpais preciados —pero pesados— para él y recibiría a su hermano. Trataría de luchar contra la humedad y repararía el enchufe para hacer palomitas.

Pero primero se comería el helado y vería programas cutres en la televisión mientras su novio mandaba un mensaje al cual no le prestó atención.

«Akiteru-nii, ¿puedes traernos la trilogía de _Jurassic Park_ cuando vengas mañana? Por cierto, mi persiana también está rota. Lo siento.»

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es el primer Tsukiyama que escribo así que tengo más dudas que certezas xD Para empezar el OOC me acobarda como salir de la cancha a Tobio (quizás no tanto). No me gusta el Yamaguchi arrastrado y prácticamente fangirl y sumiso de Tsukki, entiendo que parece muy así, pero me niego a creer que es solo eso; además aquí llevan un tiempo como pareja así que es inevitable que su relación no sea exactamente igual a la de antes. Tampoco me gusta Kei totalmente frío pero tampoco algodón de azúcar, dios no.
> 
> Creo que estoy cogiendo un gusto extraño por ponerles alergias a los personajes, en ningún lugar se menciona algo así, es totalmente cosa mía. 
> 
> Es cortito pero espero que te guste neesan, traté de fusionar dos cosas que se que te encantan y hacen croquetear: TsukiYama + domestic. Y también dejar caer otras cosillas... Kuroo, Bokuto y Akiteru-niisan.


End file.
